


the night before

by orphan_account



Series: Septiplier 30 day challenge! [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 30 day challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark knows he really needs to sleep the night before his wedding.</p>
<p>Prequel to the joys of baking!</p>
            </blockquote>





	the night before

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is a prequel to the joys of baking and The Ohio River! be sure to read those first! it's also a part of the thirty day challenge, so I'M REALLY SORRY I DIDN'T POST IT YESTERDAY! i have a good excuse (kinda) lol i went on a date so, there's my excuse?
> 
> Prompt: Wedding!

Mark laid in bed, staring at the ceiling.  He wasn’t sure how long he had slept for, but he knew it couldn’t have been more than three hours.  He turned over to look at the clock, glaring at the offending “3:52 A.M.” that greeted him.  Mark sighed, sitting up and turning his lamp on, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to sleep anytime soon despite how much he needed it.  His body was used to waking up at three to the sound of his toddler screaming for attention.

And, of course, he was nervous.  It was the day of his wedding, after all.

He reached for his glasses from the nightstand, kicking his blankets off of him and getting up, stretching with a yawn.  If he wasn’t going to sleep, he might as well check on Sammy, since she was being unusually quiet.

Mark silently made his way out of his room and into the five-year-old’s, smiling to himself when he found her tucked away and sleeping peacefully in her green and purple themed room.  He slowly left so as not to wake her, heading to the living room.  He laid down on the couch, smiling up at the ceiling.

He was amazed at how perfect his life had become.

When Sammy was born, he wasn’t sure he could do it.  Her mom left him barely two weeks after she was born, and that first year of raising Sammy on his own had been hell.  He didn’t know what he was doing, he was almost always struggling to do _something_ , and he never had time for himself anymore.  He didn’t understand how some people could be a single parent of multiple kids and still have social lives (or professional ones, for that matter).

And then, he met Jack.

It wasn’t supposed to be a big deal.  Wade had said he knew this guy, and that Mark needed a night out, and that he would watch Sammy if Mark agreed to go on the blind date.

To be honest, the free babysitting was the only reason he really went.  Mark wasn’t looking to date, he was just looking for a rest.  But Jack was so cute, that he couldn’t resist giving him his phone number, and he later found himself agreeing to a second date.  And then agreeing to a third.  And then a lunch-time coffee.

Really, though, the real reason Mark loved Jack was because of how he and Sammy got along.  After dating for about six months, Mark called him in a panic.  He, Bob, and Wade were all going to go out for a much-needed ‘adult time,’ as he put it, but the babysitter had cancelled at the last minute.

Jack didn’t hesitate to step in.  He knew how much Mark loved Sammy, and he had yet to really spend time with her, so this was the perfect opportunity.

Mark, however, was hesitant to agree.  His four-year-old wasn’t fond of strangers, and he wanted this to work out.  He wanted Jack and Sammy to get along.  Sammy was the most important person in his life, and Jack was quickly becoming the second-most, he _needed_ this to work out well.

Needless to say, it did.  By the end of the night, Sammy was as in love with Jack as Mark was.

Six months later, Mark asked Jack to move in.  He said yes.

Six months after that, Jack asked Mark to marry him.  Mark said yes.

In the morning, he was woken up to Sammy climbing onto his chest.  He groaned when her knee connected with his stomach, but otherwise he held her tighter, smiling happily.  “Morning, Sammy.”

Sammy smiled, cuddling into him, unaware of how her crawling affected Mark.  “Daddy?  How come you’re out here, and Papa spent the night at Uncle Bob’s?”

Mark’s smile widened, sitting up a little.  “Your Papa is at Uncle Bob’s because he and I are getting married today, and it’s bad luck to see each other before the wedding.  Now, c’mon, let’s go get you in the bath!”  He stood up, pulling her into his arms and carrying her to the bathroom.

Mark loved everything about his life right now, and it was about to get a lot better.


End file.
